


Garrison Pizzeria!

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Pizzeria [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Android Paladins, Androids, Angst, Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Security Guard Lance, Trigger may apply see description for details, Warning: No Happiness Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Welcome to the Garrison Pizzeria! The best place to bring your children for a day of fun! Allow them to meet the protectors of the Universe the Voltron Paladins! All filled with great facts to teach your children and ready to serve Pizza at the command! We would like to welcome our new Employee Lance McClain. We hope you'll stay  here for a looonnnggg time.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like Five Nights at Freddy's each night is going to get worse and worse with Lance. I say triggers, because this is a horror story that I'm doing for the month of October. There will be 6 chapters in total, because we all know it never ends on the fifth night. It never ends on that night. 
> 
> Anyway, the triggers are the blood and the trauma that Lance is going to go through. This isn't a happy story, it's not going to be happy. It's horror, what bloody horror movie ever ends up happy? 
> 
> If you do not like this, then please do not leave. I'm looking out for your safety and I do not want to trigger you. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: KnightNuraStar or Twitter KnightNuraStars! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> WARNING AGAIN! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A HAPPY STORY! THIS IS A HORROR STORY THAT I'M PRACTICING TO WRITE! SO PLEASE NOTE THAT EVERYTHING HERE IS TO BRING THE CHILLS!

“Oh, so you’re the new security guard?” 

“Yeah! The names is Lance, Lance McClain.” 

“.... Welcome, my name is Allura... I own this establishment.” Allura introduced, reaching her hand out to shake Lance’s. Lance felt a blush as he looked at the beautiful woman before he was escorted inside the large building. Going inside, Lance could see the neon lights and the large play grounds decorating almost every inch of the building. 

It honestly brought the inner kid out of Lance as he stared at all the interesting games. Allura was explaining the place, forcing Lance to listen as they continued the tour. The place was huge, it was almost like a museum with all the different themed rooms from jungles to even deserts. It was no wonder that Garrison Pizzeria was so popular with the kids and parents. 

Lance was so engrossed on Allura explaining something that he didn’t notice where he was going. Suddenly he bumped into something solid making him blush as he instantly scrambled out apologies to the person in front of him. 

“Hello! Welcome to the Garrison! Are you here to become a Paladin?” came a robotic voice, making Lance blink as he stared up at the taller figure. 

“What?” Lance asked, as he looked at the male before him. But, there was something almost... off about the person in front of him. He stance was rigid and his eyes... they didn’t seem human. Like something was screaming in Lance that said ‘DO NOT TRUST YOU MORON!’. 

“Oh, Lance I see you meet one of our Androids.” Allura spoke, making Lance jump as he turned his head towards the other who continued to smile at Lance. Lance looked at the weirdly dressed Android with surprise, because he looked so much like a person that it fooled Lance. But, then those silver eyes glowed showing how inhuman the other really was. 

“There are five in total to match the theme of Paladins of Voltron characters that Garrison Pizzeria made.” Allura spoke, looking at the other intently. 

“OH! I’m sorry, you aren’t a Paladin are you? My name is Takeshi, Shirogane, or Shiro? May I know your name?” Shiro asked, leaning down and placing his hand out to Lance. Lance felt a blush creep over his cheeks as he placed his hand out for the android. 

“My names Lance McClain.” Lance introduced, feeling a bit silly with this whole transaction. Suddenly, Lance’s whole face turned red when ‘Shiro’ brought his hand to his lips and kissed it with a smile on his features. He didn’t notice Allura looked with dread on her features she looked at Lance. But, as soon as the other turned did she force her features to show an amused smile. 

“Oh my! It seems that Shiro like you Lance!” Allura chuckled, making Lance grow even brighter as he took his hand away from the android. 

“Shiro, why don’t you go find the Blue Paladin and Red Paladin?” Allura offered, watching the other carefully seeing the almost reluctance in the Androids features. But, the smile was still there and android nodded his head. He turned to Lance who jumped a bit as Shiro bowed to him gracefully. 

“I shall say farewell for now Prince.” Shiro informed, before getting back up to leave. 

“.... Allura your androids have more moves than people do.” Lance wheezed out, making Allura laugh at Lance’s statement. She escorted Lance deeper into the building until finally they came to a large room filled with monitors. In front of the monitors were a joystick and a few buttons. A few pictures of the androids were on the wall looking like they were drawn by children. Also on the desk was a fan that hummed silently as it flew air towards the seat. 

There was two entranced both on the left and right of the desk. There also looked to be a vent up in front of the desk. Lance frowned when he noticed how thick the doors seem to be and wondered why that seemed to be. Carefully he took a seat on the flush leather chair and looked over at Allura who motioned towards the buttons on the keyboard. 

“Each Key is color coded for each room! Red for the Desert Room, Blue for the Water Room, Yellow for the Mountain Room, Green for the Jungle Room and Black for the Arena Room. The other two brown ones is dinning room and the arcade room. The three purple you see are the hallways.” Allura explained, but Lance frowned as he looked at the white button. He pointed towards the button as he looked up towards Allura gain. 

“What about this one?” Lance asked, making Allura chuckle. But, it sounded weird to Lance’s ears and he felt a little awkward in hearing it. He didn’t know why he felt this way. 

“Oh that room isn’t ready yet. It’s going to be the Throne Room for the royal person that the Paladins will protect. A new attraction that... we’ve been working on.” Allura informed, pausing a moment as if to gather her thoughts. Lance nodded his head in understanding since Garrison Pizzeria was getting huge so it was understandable they want a new attraction. 

“Well, I must be going we’ll be locking the doors soon. Someone will come back at 6 A.M. to let you out.” Allura informed, making Lance nod his head. 

“Thank you again so much for giving me this job! Though, all that paper work was intense.” Lance laughed, watching Allura go silent before she instantly bounced right back. Her features were bright, but her eyes didn’t match the polite smile on her face. 

“Of course! Enjoy your night Lance.” She called, before leaving the room. Lance perked and looked at the screen and saw many of the clean up crew placing their things away. He also noticed... several other wearing the same outfit as the androids walking around in certain rooms before going onto what looked to be a platform. 

Lance watched to see Shiro even doing the same, thought he turned to look at the camera before facing forward once again. It made Lance shiver as it almost felt like the other was looking at him, but that was probably just him being paranoid. This was the first security job he ever held that made him watch over something alone and at night. 

Lance was about to lean back and enjoy the slow night when he noticed something. One of the cabinets of the desk was cracked slightly open and Lance couldn’t help his curiosity as he pulled the cabinet door open. Revealing what looked to be an really old tape player and tapes that had days 1 - 6 on them. Lance looked up at the screens and watched everyone including Allura leave the building. Allura gave wave towards the security camera before turning around and locking the doors as she left. 

“Won’t hurt.” Lance whispered, taking the ancient tape player out. It was so weird seeing something so old in a such a futuristic place. Along with the fact that no one used these type of things in a long, long time. Lance took the tape that said Day 1 and placed it inside without a care his slender finger pressed the play button before looking back at the monitors. 

“Hello? Hello? Damn it, I hope this is working. Listen, if you’re the new Security Guard for Garrison Pizzeria congratulations on making this biggest career mistake of your life.” 

“HEY!” Lance hissed towards the player feeling insulted as he looked back towards the monitors. Everyone still looked good, but when Lance eyes wavered over towards the ‘Android Rooms’ he thought he saw one of the androids moved. But, Lance figured that was a trick of the pixels and continued to listen to the tape. 

“Okay, so most likely they got a sorry sap that wouldn’t dare read the contract and instead just signed away because they needed the job desperately. Am I right?” the voice asked, one that Lance is going to call a she since it sounded like a woman. 

The words she spoke made Lance frown as it was true. Lance was desperate for a job and didn’t really read the contract and just sighed away. The pay was good and Lance would be able to stay off the streets and actually save up a little until he can figure out his life. 

“Hit the nail on the head, huh? Don’t worry, I was the same way. But, listen what you didn’t read is the fact that the contract you signed ensure you didn’t say shit about this place or else they can sue you for all your worth. Believe me, one of the security guards tried and well... I honestly don’t know what happened to the poor sap. All I know is that he put himself and his family in so much debt that his grand kids will be paying for it.” 

“What?” spoke, before he looked back up and eyes bugged out to see that the Green Paladin wasn’t in the room anymore. 

“Now, you’re probably saw the screen and saw one of the Paladins missing didn’t you? Most likely it was Pidge the Green Paladin. She’s always been the curious one and will probably try to get a glimpse of you.” 

“WHAT!” Lance hissed, pressing the button and almost jumping out of his skin when he saw a dark figure in the hallway. 

“Yeah, so what they probably didn’t tell you is that these androids will roam at night. Don’t panic, on the left open the drawer to reveal three red buttons. Circle is for the vent and the two squares are for the left and right. Now look to the screen again if you can’t find Pidge anywhere she’s probably in the vents, shut them now.” 

Lance scrambled seeing the android no where on the screen and smashed the circle button. Instantly a door shut in the vent and Lance listened with disbelief as he heard some shuffling in the vents. When he heard a little thump Lance looked at recorder for more answers. 

“Yeah, if you don’t see any of the androids close the vents. Usually only Pidge and Matt, the Blue Paladin uses the vents since the others are a little too big. Anyway, you’re probably freaking out. I’ll tell you this right now, I and another security guard made these tapes for future security guards survival. You listen to every single on of these tapes on each day and you’ll make it through.” 

“Oh shit! This cannot be happening!” Lance hissed, looking back on the screens before noticing Pidge was back and this time she was in the arcade. At first Lance couldn’t see her, but then he saw a shadow in the corner with a flash of glowing eyes. 

Lance’s eyes scanned the other room and noticed that Matt was gone and appeared to also be in the arcade room. It was disturbing to see two shadows almost looking at him, making him want to urge the woman on the recorder to talk more as he felt a cold sweat slide down his neck. 

What the hell did he get into? 

“Listen, these doors are sadly a piece of shit. You can’t just keep them down all the time as the sensors will bring them back up after an hour of them being shut. Thankfully, if you shut the door on the androids they’ll lose interest in a few minutes and leave and if they don’t leave they’re is a button on the side of the door buttons to cause little audio tracks to play to attract them away form you.” 

Lance shivered, looking back up and jumping when he saw the two androids. He searched the cameras and screeched when he saw them walking down the hallways that connected to his office. He slammed the button for the door and watch them shut with a loud and thick thud. After a moment Lance heard some knocking making him stare at the screen as he waited for them to leave. 

Thankfully, like the voice in the recorder said the androids soon left back down the hallways before vanishing from sight again. Lance switched the view and saw that Pidge was in the dinning room and Matt seemed to gone back to his room. But, he wasn’t on the platform instead he almost seemed so close to the camera... smiling. Lance opened the doors with reluctance as he looked at that creepy smile.

“No, no, nope! I’m going to quit as soon as Allura comes!” Lance hissed.  
“If you just said you’ll quit as soon as Allura comes then jokes on you! You signed the contract to stay with the company for at least six days before you can leave. Seriously, you should have read the contract.” 

“Don’t patronize me!” Lance shouted, before smashing his hand to his face as his voice echoed through the room and halls. It was scary to see all androids turn their head in just a blink of an eyes making Lance pray that the other three will still stay on their platforms. Thankfully, the three did stay, but the other two were out of their rooms they had stationed themselves in. 

Lance was quick this time and looked around. While Matt was in the Arcade room, Pidge was no where to be seen making Lance smashed the vent button causing the doors to close again. Once more he heard the shuffling of something moving there for a few minutes. 

“Listen, My coworker and I been here for awhile so we’ll get you through these six days for you. You just have to survive till 5 since the androids tend to go back to their stations once light from the sun hits through the window. First night is always the easiest night, so just relax.” 

“That’s easier said then done!” Lance hissed, glaring at the recorder as he continued to shut the door on the androids. He only once had to use the sound when Matt and Pidge continued to linger. 

“What’s going to happen to me when they get inside?” Lance thought, nervous as he watched the screens like a hawk. 

“You’re probably wondering what the hell they’ll do to you if you get caught right?” 

“PSYCHIC!” 

“Now, you thought I was psychic. Which no, it just the same thoughts I thought and my coworker thought. Listen..... DON’T LET THEM CATCH YOU. Don’t.... the outcome will... well just don’t alright? Listen, Pidge and Matt are easy, hell even Hunk is rather docile. So I’m going to leave you now, play the second recorder when you come back in tomorrow. Make sure place this back in the desk! You don’t want Allura seeing it.” with that the recorder clicked to an end. 

“No, don’t leave me please.” Lance whimpered, but the recorder stopped signaling the end. 

Lance could hear his own heart and his own breathing as he continued to stop the two Paladins. Thankfully, they have said nothing to him as they continued to just roam around. Lance felt frustrated tears threaten to spill as he reach closer and closer to his goal. 

When the first light of the sun broke through the main windows he saw the two androids quickly go back to their rooms and back on their platforms. It made Lance sigh in relief as he gave a shaky breathes. Carefully he took the tape record and day 1 tape back into the desk and now patiently waited for Allura to come. When 6 A.M. rolled in, Lance jumped out of his desk and down the hallways to get out of the building. 

Lance got there just as some woman unlocked the doors. One look at Lance, did she give him a pitying look before opening the door for the other. Lance looked at her in disbelief before leaving making sure to almost run to his apartment. When he looked back Lance felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

Matt and Pidge were at the window waving him good bye. 

Behind them, hiding a little bit in the shadow was Shiro. 

Who was giving him a frightening smile. 

When Lance got home he instantly broke out the ice cream and fell asleep after consuming a whole carton of vanilla ice cream. His dreams were played with glowing eyes and vicious smiles.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two, the level of difficulty is going up again. 
> 
> Lance is becoming unstable with the turn of events. 
> 
> And some mysteries just bring more mysteries. 
> 
> I hope you folks enjoy this! Halloween is coming soon! So enjoy these spooks. HAHA!

When Lance awoke and saw the time and day, he cursed. In three hours he would have to go to work... and he really didn’t want too. Lance looked around his small and tiny apartment with solemn looked before he saw the glow of his cellphone. Taking the small device in his hands, Lance stared at who called before looking away with a pained look. 

“She’ll just yell at me.” Lance whispered, watching the flash of ‘mom’ go dark once the call ended. Lance groaned when he looked at the mirror. He looked like a complete mess and he felt like it too. Lance look himself over and saw how sticky he was from all the ice cream he consumed yesterday. 

“Okay, real food, shower and then.. a battle plan.” Lance whispered, stretching a bit before proceeding to the kitchen. Lance was able to make himself a little sandwich and some chips. Sighing in relief when his stomach hummed in delight with the meal. 

Lance was able to indulge on some real deli meats and cheese to celebrate getting a job. But, it left a bit of a sour taste in his mouth that he pushed through. Once showering and getting dressed Lance reluctantly looked at the clock. 

“Might as well... get going.” Lance whispered, making the journey to Garrison Pizzeria. 

Lance was poor and he couldn’t afford a card right now. He could barely afford his apartment and he was pretty sure the reason why he was able to afford it was with a bit of luck and the sweet elderly land lady giving him cheap rent. Here’s a thing about hope that Lance realized. 

It was deceiving and cruel. 

But, you cling to it in order to keep on going in this cruel things called life. Lance could only hope that the several resumes he handed in would make someone interested. If he couldn’t find anything after the 6 days... well Lance knew he would take being homeless than daring to go on any further. 

Lance finally came tot he building just as parents were leaving with sleepy or hyper children. He watched a few mother’s and father’s giving their children look that made his inside twist with jealousy. But, he pushed it down and smiled at everyone who passed by. Lance walked in just as the cleaning crew was breaking out to get everything done. 

“Oh Lance, you’re hear early.” Allura spoke. Lance held the flinch down when he looked at Allura and gave a shaky smile to the owner. “Yeah, I heard it was going to rain tonight and wanted to get here before it starts.” Lance informed, thankful that there was dark clouds in the sky that helped with his sorry excuse. 

“Oh my, that is true. Well, I won’t hold you! If you like there some left over Pizza in the kitchen that you can help yourself too. Soda is free to all employees, but please don’t take too much.” Allura informed, making Lance salivate at the prospect of pizza. Instantly his feet moved and with giddy step he headed towards the kitchens. 

Lance went through the double door and zeroed in on the pizza. He headed straight for it and chowed down with gusto. Lance hummed in delight as the pizza was still warm and munched on it with great glee. But, when Lance heard a chuckle he choke and jumped at the same time coughing as the piece of pizza got caught in his throat. A hand pounded his back and apologies were being spewed from behind him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” came a concerned voice. Lance waved it off once the food went down and a cup of soda was presented to his face. Lance gulped down the burning liquid before turning around to thank the other. 

“No problem! I....” Lance voice got caught in throat as he looked at the android. It was the Yellow Paladin, named Hunk who was looking at him with concern as he tilted his head to the side. 

“Are you alright?” Hunk asked, making Lance cough a bit as he stepped back. 

“I’m... fine... I’m fine...” Lance whispered, but realization donned on the androids features. It looked so human that Lance thought the one standing in front of him was flesh and not mechanical parts. Hunk reached out and gently placed a reassuring hand on his head before ruffling his hair. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be alright.” Hunk spoke, his tone cheerful before motioning towards the sausage pizza he had been chowing on. “Please enjoy the rest. Most of the time they get thrown away, which is honestly a waste. But, some of the workers a pretty sick of pizza now.” Hunk informed, before leaving Lance alone in the kitchens. 

Lance stared after the android before he gingerly took the pizza slide again. While Lance was scared, his stomach ached and he was hungry so he consumed as much as he could before throwing away any scrapes. Seeing how messy he was Lance decided to freshen up in the bathrooms. 

Lance walked inside and started washing up looking down to rub his face with water before looking back up. He jumped and almost screamed when he saw someone standing behind him. Especially since it was another android, this one being Pidge and Matt. 

“Man, Hunk was right he’s jumpy.” Pidge mused, while Matt rolled his eyes at his sister. 

“Indeed, but... Hunk and Shiro was also right about that one thing.” Matt informed, getting Pidge to nod before the two stepped closer to Lance. Lance stepped back until his back hit the cold walls of the bathroom. The two grinned, before reaching out and started drying up Lance’s wet face. One they were done, the two threw away the towels before leaving not saying another word to Lance. 

“This can’t be good for my heart.” Lance wheezed, when he left the bathroom. 

Without much else to do Lance went to go clock in as it was almost time for him to start his shift. Lance moved his hand slowly in the clock in button staring at it for awhile. It was because of this... this whatever it was... that he was suffering. He wish he could just quit already. 

Lance turned around and felt his blood run cold to see who it was. He would call the other an evil devil, but sadly the other was smiling and looked so kind that it really ruined the image. But, Lance felt something under those smile as he tried to smile back at Shiro. 

“Hello Shiro...” Lance spoke his voice soft as he stared at the android. 

“Hello, Prince! How’re you doing today? Allura said that you came in a little early.” Shiro informed, making Lance wonder what Allura and Shiro talked about. Lance nodded, his head and motioned to the soft pattering on the window of the establishment. He cursed himself in his mind a bit since he forgot his umbrella and hoped the rain would end by morning. 

“It was going to rain so I came early.” Lance spoke, seeing the smile grow wider as if the android was happy that Lance was able to arrive so early. 

“I’m glad you made it before it rain. Did you enjoy the pizza? Hunk is such a good cook and it’s a shame when some of the pizza’s get thrown away.” Shiro asked, making Lance raise a brow. 

“Wait, Hunk made the Pizza?” Lance countered, making Shiro not his head and puff out his chest in pride for his fellow Paladin. 

“Yes, the cooks usually leave at 8 so Hunk makes a few pizzas to the few who stay here till 9.”

“Oh... that’s really kind of him.” Lance added, watching in surprise when Shiro stepped forward to take his hand and once again brush his lips against his fingers. It made Lance blush as the skin felt so... real. But, they were cold giving Lance the only indication that this... thing in front of him was hiding in fake human skin. 

“You should come early more often Prince... we’ll feed you plenty if you do.” Shiro promised, making Lance blush as he looked away from those... eyes. Shiro chuckled at Lance’s ‘coy’ action and gently let go of the other’s hand. Instead he took Lance’s face in his hands making Lance gasp at the cold feeling of the metal hands. 

Shiro smiled turned into something that Lance could only describe as cruel. He leaned forward and pressed his lips close to his ears. Lance could hear no breathing, for why would androids ever need to breathe. He felt the lips moved before the voice spilled out. 

“We care about you very much Prince. For a prince is everything to it’s Paladins.” Shiro hissed, Making Lance feel his eyes water as the gripe to his face got a little painful. 

“SHIRO! What is going on here?!” Allura demanded, as she came onto the scene. Shiro pulled back and because Allura was facing to Shiro’s back she didn’t see the ugly look that Shiro made before it went back to a nice smile. 

“I was helping get some pizza sauce off his face!” Shiro explained. 

“Oh! Well, make sure it’s not so intense next time. Adults are just as fragile as children.” Allura scolded, making Shiro laugh as he nodded his head. He gave a graceful bow once again to Lance before leaving. Matt and Pidge meeting up with him in order to get back to their rooms. 

“Lance are you alright?” Allura asked, making Lance laugh as he nodded his head. 

“Yeah! Like Shiro said... it was pizza sauce... I kinda feasted on the left overs.” Lance informed, watching as Allura gave him a long look before nodding. “Oh good, if you ever want some just come early like you did today. We usually two or three pizzas left.” Allura informed, before turning to get back to the other workers. 

“We’ll be leaving soon. I hope you have a good night Lance.” Allura sincerely spoke, making Lance smile as he waved the other off. 

Lance walked down the hallways and held himself close as he came to the office. On the security cameras he could already see the androids in their ‘down’ state. Lance lingered on the one he hasn’t seen yet before he looked over at where Allura was. It looked like she was about to close up as all the workers were leaving. Quickly Lance grabbed the recorder and got tape number two inside just as Allura closed and locked the door. 

“Hey newbie, it’s second night and things are going to amp up. Today, Keith and Hunk are going to be curious about you.” 

“Oh, how wonderful.” Lance grumbled, as he checked the cameras making sure to keep an eye on all the androids. 

“Now Hunk, like I said the night before is rather docile. But, he helps the other paladins by causing a distraction. He’ll cause all sorts of noise to freak you out and even bang on the doors. Don’t let him get too you.” 

“Easier said than done.” Lance mumbled, before he cursed when he noticed that Pidge was already off from her stage. But, it seemed she went to Matt’s stage and the two were in the dark corner looking at the camera with glowing honey eyes. 

“What you need to watch out for is KEITH. That fucker is fast and agile. He’s also the most aggressive Paladin beside Shiro. We lost many workers because of that little shit. Actually, you might want to close the doors now.” 

“SHIT!” Lance cried pressing the button as hard as he could making the metal doors to the vent and sides close instantly. Lance heard something bang into the door and heard a angry curse. A few bangs were heard before soon silence greeted once again. 

Lance looked at the cameras and saw the Red Paladin back on his stage in a blink of an eye. It almost made Lance yell is disbelief as he was just at the door a second ago.   
“See what I mean? Keep an eye on the Red Paladin room at all times. He always seem to be there or the Black Paladin’s room. If you don’t see him, he’s most likely making a break for the door.” 

“I hate this! I hate this!” Lance hissed, seeing that everyone was somewhere he could see them before opening the door again. Fingers danced over the cameras as he watched each android since his life depended on it. He frowned when he couldn’t find hunk before he heard the pounding of foot steps on both left and right. 

Lance closed the door and vents again to hear the angry yells from one side along with the loud pounding bangs on the other. Lance curled in on himself when he heard this and wanted it just to stop. He didn’t ask for this and he didn’t know what he did to deserve this. 

Sadly though... no one would help him. 

“So heres a little history lesson for you. Before the grand opening of the Garrison Pizzeria did you know there was a missing children case?” 

“What?” Lance asked, his voice shivering when silence came once again and he looked up to see the androids lurking in the shadows. All except Shiro, but this time Shiro wasn’t just looking forward like he was last night. Instead he was looking straight at the camera with a smile on his features that made Lance’s blood run cold. 

“I know right? So anyway, the town wasn’t as successful as it is today. It was actually super dirt poor and it was about to die off, which none of the towns people wanter. So a guy named Alfor petition for Garrison Pizzeria to attract tourists. But, a year before it opened a five children went missing along with their parents.” 

“How come I never heard of this?” Lance asked, though he knew it was silly since this was a recorder and not an actual person. He opened the door again and kept an eye over the screens like a hawk with it’s prey. Actually, for Lance it was more like prey watching out for it’s predators as Lance continued to work the cameras. 

But, his mind wondered a bit on the information he was given. Like, who the hell was Alfor? Who were the five children and parents? 

“Yeah, it was later revealed by police that a murder had been passing through since the same murders happened in the city next over and even another town. Although those murders only consisted of homeless people and not families. You won’t find any information on this since the library by now took everything out in order to keep it a secret. Since, would parents bring their children to a town where five families were brutally murdered? Well sides the adams family hell no!” 

“But, that doesn’t answer anything! In fact I have more questions!” Lance shouted, flinching as his voice echoed through the hallways. It was there that he saw all the androids, except Shiro went missing causing him to shut everything again. 

Lance heard several bangs coming from the vent, the left and the roars from the right. Lance was sweating and he hated the fact that everything seemed to come crashing down on him. He hated that he was stuck in this place and he hated that there was sinking feeling that deepened from yesterday. 

“Anyway, that’s all for now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow..... listen newbie, it’s hard now. But just keep listening to these tapes and make it till the end of the sixth day and you can be free.” 

With that the recording ended and Lance was stuck alone with those things outside the door. Lance felt himself sweat buckets as the night progressed as Keith became more and more aggressive with his attacks. More than once too Lance was caught in a trap that Hunk pulled and just barely managed to shut the doors. 

At point it was so close that Lance saw the feet of Keith and the eyes of Pidge before the doors shut. At this point it was tempting to just keep the door locked and shut. But, the warning was in his mind and Lance continued to open them. 

Finally, FINALLY when the sun came the androids went away back onto their platforms. Lance slowly placed the recorder away and got up just as 6 A.M. was about to roll by. The workers didn’t comment at how drenched Lance was and even looked had the expressions that this was just... normal. Lance left and sighed in relief when rain down poured onto him. 

It was a welcome relief and comfort that Lance took as he slowly made his way towards his home. But, a nagging feeling pressed in the back of his mind and Lance turned as if his body was possessed. The rain made it hard to see, but Lance saw five glowing pairs of eyes look at him. 

He ran all the way home after that. When he came to his apartment he crumbled at the door way and sobbed. 

Being homeless would have been better than this. 

Lance looked at his phone and wished... he could call the number that he saw.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many dark themes to this. 
> 
> So many. 
> 
> If you can guess them, that be wild. 
> 
> It's going to get worse from here folks. 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering how updates is going to be during my halloween even I posted it on tumblr at KnighNuraStar.

Ring.... Ring... Ring... 

“Hello?” Lance asked, a little groggy as he slowly sat up from his bed. His body felt exhausted and his mind felt foggy as he rubbed at his eyes. The room was dark from the pulled curtains and wrappers of takeout were all over the room. 

“Hi! Is this Lance McClain?” asked the voice, making Lance blink before nodding. 

“Yes, this is Lance McClain, maybe I ask who is speaking?” Lance asked, getting a approved noise from the other line. 

“Yes, this is Barbara from Good Sweets Bakery. I’m calling in about an application you placed in. I’m very interested and would love it if you came to an interview today.” 

Lance almost dropped his phone from his hand as he stared at the blankets in disbelief. But, soon words spilled from Lance’s mouth making Barbara laugh as she spoke back. When the phone called ended Lance burst out of the covers and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. Joy soared in his heart and Lance felt like he was on cloud nine as he showered and brushed his teeth. 

“This is it!” Lance thought, rushing out of the apartment with a bright smile on his face. He raced towards the bakery and soon an three hours later with a bag of sweets. Lance couldn’t help, but scream into his pillow once he got home. 

“Things are finally looking up.” Lance thought, his body felt so light and all the exhaustion he felt before was gone. Heaven his mind that was so heavy when he woke felt free and Lance munch on his treats with gusto. 

“I just need to last the next few days and I’ll be free.” Lance thought, eating the cream puffs. 

As soon as his six days were up, he was going to quit and never look back every again. He just needed to survive and he was so thankful that the recorder woman was helping. Lance knew without her, he wouldn’t have survived for very long. Lance felt determined now to survive, he knew his life could get better. 

He just needed to survive a few more days and then he would be free. 

“Hey Allura, may I speak with you?” Lance whispered, making Allura blink in surprise before nodding. She motioned Lance to follow her. The two walked towards the kitchens making sure that no one was around before she motioned for Lance to speak.Lance moved his feet nervously, gulping a large pile of saliva down as he did before looking at the other dead in the eye.

“I have another job opportunity that I was able to get.... and so... I’ll be leaving after the sixth day.” Lance spoke, willing his voice not to stutter as he talked with his boss. Allura eyes widened just a bit, before a kind and understanding smile was on her face. 

“Okay... just... Lance you must not say anything about it alright? Just... don’t say that you’re leaving by the end of the six days.” Allura urged, making Lance frown before nodding his head. He could do that, he wasn’t going to say much anyway and it wasn’t like he spoke with any of the other workers. 

Allura patted his shoulder, before leaving as gracefully as she came into the kitchens. Lance sighed, looking down at his feet before looking up. He frowned when something caught his eye towards the vents, but shrugged it off. Knowing that it was probably just paranoia starting to kick in and left the room, not noticing the glowing eyes that was staring after him. 

Lance walked towards his office, rubbing his fingers when another figure came out of the room. It took everything in his body to not scream when he saw the Paladin that gave him so much trouble yesterday. Thankfully, Keith looked more composed than the almost crazed state he saw him last night. 

“Oh... You must be Keith... the Red Paladin...” Lance managed to say making Keith raise a brow before nodding his head. 

“Well... it was nice... meeting you?” Lance spoke, though it sounded more like an question. 

But, before Lance could do anything else an arm shot out and Lance was pulled in a very bone crushing hug from the android. Lance froze not sure what he should do as Keith held onto him. Without much else, he patted Keith’s back and head wondering what exactly what was going on. But, already becoming nervous of what was currently happening. 

As quickly as the hug came, it was gone and Keith left to go back to his room. Lance raised a brow wondering what the hell just happened. He shook his head and was about to proceed when he almost slammed into the chest of the one android he really didn’t want to encounter tonight. 

“Oh... hey, Shiro how are you?” Lance asked, noticing how rigid the android seemed to be. His face was also not in the usual smiles that he had on. Instead it was a flat line, almost expressionless and his eyes were glowing so bright that they looked like shimmering stars in the sky. But, instead of comfort Lance felt dread as Shiro lifted his head to take his own gently. 

When he pressed his lips against his fingers Lance let his guard down until he felt a small nip making Lance flinch as he pulled his hand back and cradled it to his chest. But, Shiro still have the unreadable expression on his face and he bowed gently to him. 

“My Prince, everything will be fine.” Shiro informed, before he left back towards his own room. 

Lance looked at his fingers and frowned when he saw his digits already turning purple from where Shiro had bite him. He didn’t know what was going on, but he was shaken from the encounter. Lance quickly went to his office and sat down on the chair seeing the clean up crew and Allura pack up causing his shaking finger to grab the recorder. Lance placed the device on the table and grabbed a tape before inserting it into the player just as Allura went into the glass entrance to lock up. 

“Hey! Looks like you survived another night. Congrats, you’re so close to finishing up your week. But, stay vigilant because shit is about to hit the fan tonight.” came the voice that reassured and frightened Lance all in the same time. 

“So, tonight is the night where you’ll start seeing the more... true forms for the Paladins. Check out the Red Paladin’s room.” the voice informed, making Lance look over to see Keith looking... wrong. Usually the Paladins stand still, like soldiers awaiting orders. But, this time Keith was hunched over and was even in a crouch. Lance couldn’t see his face so he didn’t know what kind of expression the other was making. 

“Now, look at the the brother and sister.” 

Again his eyes wondered over to Pidge first and saw that she wasn’t in her room. Instead it looked like she went into Matt’s room to power down. But the two siblings also looked wrong from what the screen was giving. They were holding onto each other as if scared and like Keith’s their face was hidden. Afraid Lance looked over to Hunk and couldn’t help to let out a breathe of relief at seeing Hunk still standing up like a solider. 

But he looked sat as he stared at the floor. It was so human like that Lance had to remind himself that he was looking at a machine and not a real person. Still, it almost looked like Hunk wanted to cry. 

“You won’t see Hunk too much tonight and you won’t see him at all... he gets really emotionally when this happens. He’ll go back to helping the others.... but this is the time where they all get... well all I can say is, it’s not good.” the voice shivered, making Lance wondered if she was doing her job as she was making these videos. 

And if so wasn’t that dangerous? 

“Now, look at Shiro.” 

At that command Lance almost faltered as memories of what happened a few minutes before plagued him. Still, he listened through and looked at Shiro to see him staring straight at the camera this time his face looking like it was contorted into pure anger. 

“Yeah, depending on how he feels about you depends on his expression. He always looks at me like he wants to kill me. I don’t fucking doubt it either.” the woman laughed, making Lance wish he could laugh along with her, but he couldn’t. 

Even though this place was for kids there was no joy here. 

“Now listen, things will heat up quickly once Shiro leave his room. His tactics are brutal, he’ll direct the others to do everything to distract you to get into room. Thankfully he can’t fit the vents so he’ll mainly try to get through the doors. YOU MUST NOT GET DISTRACTED WHEN HE STARTS DESTROYING THINGS! DON’T DO ANYTHING!” 

“Wait... He’s going to what?!” Lance cried, before looking down at the record for a second before he looked back up when a loud crash was heard down the hallway. Shiro no longer in his room was in the dinning room standing beside what looked to be a smashed chair. What scared Lance though was that there was a doll in the chair... with it’s arms and legs ripped apart while Shiro stared down at it. 

“PAY ATTENTION TO THE OTHER PALADINS!” the recorder screeched. 

Lance looked up, he didn’t see the others and instantly slammed the buttons. He saw the glowing of Matt’s eyes and the feet of both Pidge and Keith just as the doors shut. It was already the beginning hours and lance could feel sweat dipping down his face and body. 

“Let me in....” Came the horrible moans from Pidge’s side of the door. While he just heard the inhuman screams from Keith’s side of the door. It was like Keith was screaming in both agony and something else that Lance couldn’t describe, but it was terrifying to hear. 

He could hear them claw at the door making him look at the cameras to see if they would leave, but they continued to stay causing him to whimper. Thankfully it was at the moment where the recorder crackle to life almost making Lance jump from his spot. 

“Don’t panic they’ll leave soon. Listen, I don’t know know why.... but it’s like this every week. They’ll get worse and worse then it’s like a reset button was pressed! Bam! They’re back to normal... I honestly have no idea why that is. But you can get through this. I mean, I’ve been with the company for three months now! It’s only now that I decided to go for bigger and better things.” The voice reassured. 

Lance did feel a bit better in knowing that and felt slightly calmer as all the androids left the doors and looked to be in different areas. But, they looked painfully tense and some where even face in the back corner of a room close up to the wall. 

Lance opened the doors and vents, looking for Shiro to see him at the lobby looking through the windows in a particular direction. It made Lance shiver when he looked back up at the cameras to see all of them go blank along with any other cameras that faced the window. 

“FUCK! FUCK! What’s going on?!” Lance cried, but was distracted when he heard frantic foot steps coming towards the doors. Lance screamed and smashed his fist down onto the button. This time the androids fought against the close banging and scratching them. He could hear their screams and anguished cries making Lance scream himself. 

This continued on for who knows how long and Lance felt his insanity slipping away when suddenly the cameras came back on. Showing Shiro still standing the same spot with... a cruel expression on his face. But, Lance didn’t care as the other androids seem to calm for awhile and were in the same room as him, but all in the shadows watching their leader. 

“Listen new guy.. what ever you do.... don’t trust anyone... Not even those who show you kindness.” 

Lance noticed something wrong with the image of shiro beside his face. His hands were facing away from the camera, but they looked wet. In fact his armor looked dirty making Lance wonder if he tore up the kitchens since they were also in a state of disarray. There were even broken plates here and there and looks like tubes of whatever it was spilled across the floor. 

After that the night was still intense, but not as frightening as before. The tape sat nestled on the desk that seemed to taunt Lance. The last things said made him think of the people of this weird down, of Allura and of his new employer. But, a part of Lance for once didn’t want to believe in recorder girl’s words. He just wanted to survive the week. 

When the sun rose and the clock drew near. Lance almost threw himself out of the chair once he saw Allura coming the open the doors. In his frantic escape and saying quick goodbyes he didn’t see the look of dread on Allura’s face nor on the faces of the other workers. 

He ran all the way to his apartment and threw off his clothes. He slammed into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes shut and prayed... 

That everything will be better tomorrow.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to see if I can try to complete this before Halloween, but I don't know. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> WARNING! NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF VIOLENCE AND ARE VERY BRUTAL!

When Lance awoke that morning, he wished he didn’t. His fingers hurt and his body felt sore while his mind felt like it was fractured in pieces. Lance looked at his long fingers and sees the ugly bruises that were on them. It made Lance feel so sick, be had to run out of his bed in order to empty acidic liquid into the bowl. 

“You can do this.” Lance whimpered, falling to the floor of the bathroom. 

“You can do this.” Lance sobbed, cradling himself as he cried. He stayed there for awhile, crying out as much as he could to let out all the stress he’s been feeling. Today would be the forth day and after this it would only be two more days until he was free. 

After that he would call his new boss that he was done with his week and start working at a safe bakery. And then, once he save enough money, he’ll move out of this town and run as faraway as he can. He would make sure, no he new that once that happened... he would never look back. 

Eventually Lance was able to make his way from the toilet bowl towards the shower. Instead of the shower, Lance move a few of the levers for a bath to fill. He wanted to relax before he went into work and try... even if it was a few moments to forget about everything. 

Lance slipped off his clothes, before going back to his room to grab his phone. Taking the small device Lance slipped into the almost full tub, making sure to add his special bath mix and shivering as the warm of the water and bubbles slowly ebbed away his aches. 

Staring at the phone, Lance hovered the keys of google search. He didn’t realize what he was typing until just only a few document links came up. 

“Children Missing! Serial Kidnapper on the Lose in Small Town of Garrison!” 

Lance read through the article that was very small and scarce. It only told him about the efforts of the cops and the towns people that were trying to look for the missing the children. And if anyone had any information to please contact the authorities. But, when Lance was about to exit out he noticed that a few picture were on the bottom to help people recognize the children just in case they saw them. 

Lance looked at the smiling face of the children. The picture were obviously from their school year book and Lance looked at each one with a frown. They looked... very familiar, but Lance couldn’t place a finger on it. When he saw the last child, who looked to be the eldest that was kidnapped he froze. Those eyes... were haunting... to the point where Lance shut the phone off and place it away. 

He pushed the thought in the back of his mind, because it was impossible. 

When it came to the time for Lance to go to work, he felt slow as he made his way towards the building. Today it was cloudy and dark, but there wasn’t any rain. All around the town seemed... almost solemn. Some Lance could even hear crying, but they stopped when they noticed his stares. 

Lance blushed and walked a little faster to his work. He as surprised thought at seeing so many cars while a few families left for the day with smilies on their faces. A part of Lance wanted to scream at them to stop smiling, but he was exhausted and he walked through the doors with reluctance and wary. 

“Oh Lance! There yo-... my goodness are you alright?” Allura asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lance gave a very faint smile to Allura who brought him to the kitchen and presented him with some pizza and a coffee. 

After not eating anything for the whole day, Lance consumed it with gusto. Allura just stared at him with an unreadable expression, but before she could answer people were coming in and out to ask her questions. Lance could faintly hear the sounds of machines running somewhere in the building as he finished his meal. 

“Better?” Allura asked, making Lance nod his head. Touching his aching fingers, that were now bandaged up in order to not see... what Shiro had done to them. 

“Yeah, sorry had a rough morning.” Lance informed, making Allura nod in understanding. 

“What is going on?” Lance asked, making Allura give a strained smile as she watched a few workers come in to ask questions, before going back out again. 

“Oh, we’re working on the Royal Room. Many of the children have been very excited about the rumor of a new arrival so we’ve been pressured into getting one.” Allura stated, her voice sounding distant as she stared at the doors. 

Lance wanted to snort, he wanted to shout at her about the horrors of the night. That machines like these shouldn’t even be close to children let alone playing with them. But, he didn’t say anything instead he looked away to stare at the ground. If he looked up, he would see Allura staring at him intently before looking back at the door. 

“Have you gotten the android?” Lance asked, making Allura shake her head. 

“No, but they’ll be coming down this week.” Allura informed, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance looked up and saw so many emotions running through Allura’s eyes. She opened her mouth, and was about to say something when the door opened again. The two looked over and were surprised to see Keith making his way towards them. 

“Oh, Keith is something the matter?” Allura asked, walking up to the other who didn’t say anything. Instead, Lance noticed that Keith was looking at him very intently. It unnerved Lance, who took a little step back getting a frown from the other. But, he didn’t say anything and just turned and walked away from the two making Allura frown deepen. But, Lance couldn’t do anything or say anything as something bothered him deep inside. Keith gave him a look that spoke of something. 

Like Keith new him. 

But, that was impossible. 

“I better get going.” Lance whispered, making Allura nod her head as he slowly left the room. As soon as he left though Allura turned around and allowed herself a few tears. 

“Father..... why?” 

When Lance got to his office, he noticed that all the workers seemed to be cleaning up their work. Lance couldn’t see the room yet as plastic drapes were covering it, but from all the beautiful expensive glass and pieces he saw outside he knew it would probably be extravagant and beautiful. 

Lance sat down, watching a few workers leave and some of the cleaners finish up. He noticed with little interest that Allura came out of the kitchens in order to speak with a few workers. It was still awhile before Lance’s shift actually starts and he tried to keep calm as long as possible. But, when he heard a few foot steps and looked over to the left he had to stop everything in his body from screaming and smashing the buttons to the doors. 

“Hello... Shiro..” Lance whispered, a bit frightened as he noticed the other didn’t even give him a smile. Lance wasn’t sure what was worse the expressionless face or the smile that reminded him of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. 

Shiro continued to stay silent as he slowly made his way over to him. It made Lance sink into his chair and almost curl his injured hand to his chest. When the other started leaning down Lance closed his eyes fearing what the other would do. He was surprised when he felt something grab his face before a pair of lips touched his own. 

Snapping his eyes opened he watched in shock as Shiro kissed him. It was terrifying, he didn’t know what this mean and as quickly as it happened, it was gone. The other continued to not say anything or change his expression as he turned to leave. But, before he actually left he spoke his voice sounding a bit distorted and Lance sore he saw another dark figure hanging onto the other’s shoulder. 

“I won’t let you.” were the only words he uttered before he left. 

Lance stared stunned, before he looking back at the screens and saw everyone walking to their room sot be power downed. Seeing as none of the workers or Allura were anywhere close to his office, it allowed Lance to take out the recorder and start the tape. 

“Hey... it’s me again...” Came the voice of the Miss Recorder. But, Lance noticed the face sounded subdue and almost sad. “Hey, new person listen.... My friend... the other coworker didn’t make it.... But, he asked me to finish this so that way we don’t end up like him.” the woman informed, a little sniffling was heard and Lance felt his heart sink. 

“Listen... these androids today you’ll see a different side to them. Keith, especially get’s weird, he’ll start screaming about something... but I never know what he’s on about. The others get there own way... well you’ll see what happens.” The recorder lady informed, making Lance nod his head as he saw everyone starting to leave. 

“Okay, so like before. Check the cameras, check Shiro and Keith along with the vents. But Remember, don’t panic, don’t let them get too you. We’ll make it through this week.” the voice reassured, making Lance smile bitterly. 

“At this point Hunk like I said is the most passive. He’ll help, but as the days go one he get sluggish. And soon, you’ll just hear him crying as he wonders around. The siblings will tend to stick together and in the next two days will be together like glue. It’s really Shiro and Keith you have to worry about, since they force the other as a distraction in hopes of getting inside.”

“A pattern.” Lance thought, watching as Allura closes and locks the door. Staring at the inside for a few more moments before Lance began to focus on the androids. 

Like the woman said all the androids were so much worse. Hunk was sitting down cradling his head in his arms. The siblings were together holding each other, a look of horror on their face and mouths open in silence screams. Keith was hunched over and seemed to be in a more animalistic position than before. Lance wavered his eyes on Keith... 

He seemed so familiar... and yet Lance never seen or met the other... He’s never been to Garrison Pizzeria or even been to the town until this month. 

His eyes landed on Shiro’s room and saw that he was gone. Lance curse looked through the cameras to find the other making his way down the halls. Lance smashed the doors down when he got to close and yelped in surprise when he heard rapid movement in the vents. He closed the vents and closed the other doors when he heard Keith’s frantic footsteps. 

The banging was heard and Lance tried to ignore it. They weren’t like the bangs from yesterday, these ones were desperate. He watched carefully, only allowing the doors to come out when he saw all the Paladins back away from the hallways to his office. 

At first everything was almost routine. It was easy for Lance to see their patterns, but as the time started hitting midnight did he heard the moans and wails. Lance felt cold when he heard the sobbing for it sounded so young. Like there was a child inside the building crying in agony and wanting for someone to come. 

When Lance heard the running again he smashed the buttons a little too harshly. He felt relief when the door closed, but suddenly he heard desperate cries coming out from behind the door. It shook Lance and he whipped his head to the door as he heard the broken voice through the door. He knew it was Keith and he had to almost physically turn his head away to monitor the other androids. 

“...Let... me in... LET.... Me... in...” the voice spoke, desperate and cracking... 

It almost broke Lance’s heart in hearing it, but he shook his head. He couldn’t open the door, no matter what he couldn’t open the doors until he was safe. Thankfully Keith left, and Lance was able to focus again. As the night wore on the cries grew in noise and frequency. Like the recorder said he could see Hunk sobbing and screaming as he walked around the place. 

Pidge and Matt would stick together trying to cause distractions so that Shiro and Keith could get through. At certain points Lance almost got a close call seeing android fingers try to stop the door, but the weight being too much and they let go with screams and cries. 

Lance felt exhausted, his energy zapped and was thankful that morning was soon coming. Shiro had been the worst, almost pounding and howling in angry every time Lance shut the doors down. Lance was drenched in sweat so much that he noticed small puddles on the desk. 

“Come on...” Lance rasped, looking at the time before looking at the cameras. 

“..... Where are... you....?” 

Lance jumped when he heard the voice. It didn’t sound like any of the androids. But, it still sounded like one of them, which was strange as the voice sounded so young. 

“.... I want... to go... home...” 

Lance felt sick, placing a hand on his stomach as he heard another voice. Soon more joined in, all asking to go home or asking for their parents. All of them sounded different and it scared Lance, he didn’t know what as going on. But this was scaring him. 

This was too much. 

“..... there.... my home is... there....” 

“...not now... soon....” 

Came another set of voices, again different from the others he’d been listening too. This seemed just as sad and horrible, but there was more desperation. When the morning came, Lance moved the tapes into the drawer and left, seeing a flesh of eyes looking at him as he left through the door. Not even surprising the workers they opened the glass doors. 

Lance didn’t want to look back. 

He really didn’t... but he did... he didn’t see the androids... instead he saw small shadows...

“Maria.... do I know a Keith Kogane?”


	5. Day Fi-... Fi-... Fi-....... Help me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> For this ends so very soon. 
> 
> But, enjoy your pizza and enjoy your stay at Garrison Pizzeria!

“How do you know that name Lance?” his sister spoke, her voice wavering and their was a hint of horror in her tone. Lance frowned, sitting on his bed as he pulled the curtains, as if he was afraid of anyone hearing in on this conversation. 

“I just… someone mentioned his name… and its been bothering me…. Maria, I need to know if I knew a Keith Kogane.” Lance spoke, hearing how his sister’s breathing wavering on the phone. 

“Mom never wanted you to know.” Maria whispered, making Lance glare at his wall. 

“Maia, you tell me right now. Who is KEITH KOGANE?!” Lance shouted, his voice cracking and going up in vocals. 

“Keith Kogane… used to babysit you Lance. Well, technically it was his mother who babysat you. But, whenever you were there Keith made it known that HE would be the one taking care of YOU. I can still remember how he sobbed whenever you had to go back home.” Maria informed, her voice going a bit distance as if she was remembering a fond memory. 

Lance froze, not believing what he was hearing. He looked at the picture of Keith Kogane again and match it with the android. Their were similarities, like if he aged the child a decade and few years to get the adult form of the android. Lance started to feel ill, just as Maria spoke up again. 

“He loved you Lance. You were the apple of his eye. He always called you precious little brother and bragged you to all his friends. He would bring your picture to show his best friend. I don’t remember what his name was though.” Maria informed, before there was some shuffling on the other side. Lance’s phoned pinged several times and Lance noticed a video was being downloaded onto his phone. 

“This was taken…. right before Keith went missing. I believe his best friend went missing at the same time too… But, this was the last thing that happened…. Lance listen to me, after this forget about Keith Kogane… He’s gone.” with that Maria hanged up the phone. 

Lance couldn’t take it anymore, he turned to the side and puke into the trash bin. he let everything out and along with his tears. Everything was overwhelming and Lance felt as though that he was downing in rapid waves that refuse to let him go. With shaking hands, he moved his finger over the play button and watched the screen of two children holding him with crying faces. 

“Mama, can’t we bring Lance with us!” Keith sobbed, holding his confused baby him that looked worried for the one holding him. 

“I’m sorry Honey, but Lance can’t come with us. Don’t worry though, you’ll get to see him when we come back!” a woman’s voice spoke from behind the camera. The other child that was also holding him, was crying too, but he wasn’t the mess that Keith was in. 

“Takeshi, what is wrong?” 

“He’s just so… He’s everything that Keith told me! He’s like a little Prince!” The child sobbed, before kissing him on the cheek. He could hear the adults laugh and the video ended just as they screamed when what looked liked his mother came to retrieve him. 

“Oh my god… Oh my god…” Lance whispered, the pieces of the puzzle slowly coming into place. 

But, there was a few pieces missing and while Lance wanted to know. His body was exhausted and he needed his sleep. So, washing up just a bit, Lance threw off all his clothes and nestled under the covers. He shed a few tears, feeling his whole world become so small before closing his eyes to go into a restless sleep. 

Beep! Beep! Beep! BAM!

“Ugha…” Lance moaned, moving out of his covers and stared at his phone. Without another word, he slinked out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

Looking at the mirror Lance winced at the reflection. There was prominent heavy black bags under his eyes. His cheeks just looked a little bit hollowed and his completion was so pale that it surprised him. He looked tired and he wondered, if he could just give up. Just not to go to the job and run away as far as he can. 

“Just have to survive toady and tomorrow, then you get a nice normal job and never have to go anywhere near that place ever again.” Lance whispered, making his way into the shower. He took longer in there then he usually does and when he came out, he didn’t even feel refreshed. 

“Oh, I should call my new boss.” Lance mumbled, dialing the number and making the call. 

“Hello?” came a weak voice, making Lance frown. 

“Hi, this is Lance McClain. I’m suppose to start this monday and I’m just calling to see what time I should go there.” Lance informed, he could hear the line go silent for a very long time. Before the voice spoke up again this time a little too sweet and a little too fake for Lance’s taste. 

“Oh! Yes, Lance. Hello, you’ll be starting right in the morning on Monday!” She informed, making Lance place down on his calendar. But, something didn’t seem right and Lance pressed the other where was the owner of the store. 

“She’s… resting… now. You know old age and all, even elderly folks need a bit of a rest.” The woman spoke, but Lance fell like it was a lie. But, he didn’t want to flat out say that tot the other. He figured, that they were having a rough day at the bakery and decided to leave it as that. He said his goodbyes and looked around his apartment. 

The once safe place, felt too open to him and soon Lance found himself closing all his curtains in order to not see one glimpse of the outside. “Just two days.” Lance whispered, rubbing his eyes before sitting down on his kitchen chair. 

“I don’t know if I can do this…” Lance confessed, before he got up to eat something. 

He needed all the strength he could get. 

In a matter of hours, Lance was walking back towards the Garrison Pizzeria. The soft rain drizzled down on him as he walked, letting him listen to the sounds of the rain drops hitting his umbrella. Lance’s movements were sluggish and when he looked up, he was surprised to see no parents or children coming out of the Pizzeria. In fact, the whole thing was covered in plastic with the words ‘IN CONSTRUCTION! BE OPEN IN TWO WEEKS! 8D’ written on it. 

“Oh Lance! Thank goodness you came early! Sorry for al the mess!” Allura called, motioning for him to come inside. 

Lance was hesitant at first, but allowed himself to walk inside. All around he could see works repainting walls, cleaning machines, fixing machines and even taking some away in order to bring new ones in. Lance had to dodge many wires and workers as they ripped up carpets and tablets, before setting new ones down. 

“What is going on?” Lance asked, making Allura give him a small smile. But, he realize her eyes looked dull making the smile seem so sad. 

“Oh! We’re redoing the whole Pizzeria! Since the newest attraction is coming soon, I want everything to look as if it was reborn!” She informed, walking over to a binder and showing Lance some costume designs. 

Lance looked them over, and notice that they looked like royalty outfits from Queen gowns to even King’s cloaks. It definitely looked fancy and Lance wondered, just how much money the place had in order to accomplish this much and make the much. He didn’t say anything and pushed the book away as he stared at Allura seriously. 

“Alluar, can we talk?” Lance asked, making Allura give him a look. 

“Yes… I suppose we should.” Allura spoke, leading Lance away from all the noise. They were back in the kitchens and Allura offered some food, that Lance instantly decline. He didn't think he could stomach anything that this place made ever again. 

“I… I want today to be my last day.” Lance informed, making Allura tense. 

“What? I thought you were going to make it to at least the six days? “Allura spoke, but Lance gave her a look that made her go silent. 

“… You low what’s been going on.. You know the shit these androids do… why haven’t you done anything?” Lance asked, making Allura look away. Her hands gripped the sides of her uniform as she glared harshly towards the shiny floors. She opened her mouth for a moment before closing it, as if not trusting the things she wanted to say. Finally, she calmed herself and looked Lance dead in the eye. 

“There are more things at work here that you ever could imagine. I can’t stop anything even if I tried. I’ve tried believe me, but there… are things that I cannot do. What, I can do is allow today to be your last day.” Allura informed, making Lance curse before he turned his back on the woman. Allura couldn’t help the flinch as Lance looked at her with betrayal. 

“I don’t know who are worse the androids… or you?” Lance whispered, before he made his way out. Leaving behind Allura who placed her hands on her face. Once she knew Lance was gone, she couldn’t help whisper one little thing. 

“I’m so sorry Lance…” 

Lance watched as the construction crews wrapped everything up, many of them not looking at Lance. Some of them looking over their shoulders as if they expect something to be over them. 

Some of the newer workers didn’t seem to care and Lance was surprised as some were even staying. It gave him hope that maybe, this night will be an easy night. He asked one of the new workers and they stated that they would be staying to make a bigger head way in the repairs. It lifted Lance’s spirit as the androids wouldn’t try anything with other people here. 

Lance made his way to his office and sat n the chair. He felt so drained and he looked over to the clock to see his shift didn’t start too soon. But, just as he was about to reach for the record something spun his chair around and Lance was ripped right from it. He couldn’t even scream as a pair of lips smashed into his own and Lance gasped as Shiro deepened the kiss. 

When they broke apart, Lance was breathless and he had to hold in a moan as the android started kissing down his neck. “You’re so beautiful.” Shiro spoke, embracing Lance tightly and letting his hands roam his body. 

“You’re everything… I’ve been told.” Shiro stated, making Lance freeze. 

“We lost you once… it won’t happen again.” Shiro informed, bringing Lance gently back on the chair before cupping his face so gently that Lance shook. Those strong hands griped his face and whipped away his tears as Shiro leaned forward again to kiss him on the lips. 

“Let it begin….” Shiro remarked, darkly as he leaned back up. 

With that he left the room, making Lance jump to see all the other androids waiting right out the door. Each of their eyes glowing, before they slowly left the human in his small room. Lance didn’t know what was happening as he watched majority of the workers leave. He pulled out the drawer to the desk harshly and grabbed the recorder and the two last tapes. 

“Come on! Come on!” Lance hissed, shoving the tape in and hitting the play button. Making sure to lower the volume, Lance waited for the other officer to speak. 

She didn’t speak… she screamed… .

“OH FUCK! OH FUCK! GET AWAY FORM ME!” he could hear her cry, the sounds of screeches could be heard on the other side. Along with sounds of other people screaming in terror. Lance stared at the tape in horror hearing the harsh breathing of the woman, until finally she spoke again. 

“Newbie! Listen up! These… sick bastards… oh gosh.. listen, there isn’t much time. When you fucking start, will this happen again! This town… there something wrong! Alfor that sick son of a shit! He made something… and it’s… listen CLOSE THE DOOR AND VENTS NOW!” she shouted, and without another prompting Lance slammed all the doors and vent shut. 

As soon as those doors closed, something happened and metal hatches went down on the windows and doors of the place startling the workers. Soon, though the hallways were filled with screams of terror as the androids surged from their rooms and… attacked them. 

Hunk’s wails could be heard as he attacked a man, smashing into his chest making the man beg for him to stop. But, Hunk didn’t stop as the bones were breaking and puncturing the organs they were caging in. Blood spurted out of the man’s mouth and even when Lance knew that the man was dead… Hunk didn’t stop. He continued smashing into the man, while the others attacked the workers screaming to be let out. 

He watched the siblings jump a man together, cackling as they shover their hands into his body and starting pulling out…. their organs while blood splatted onto them. 

“Listen, this whole town are sick fucks. Alfor… that fucking man did something to those poor kids and brought something vile out along with it. Fuck, and… oh… he tried to warn me… he tried to shield me frown this….. listen take the recorder with you and head under the desk. He made us a way out of here using a vent system he found…. don’t try to help them.. you won’t make it if you do…” She spoke, making Lance gasp as he heard banging on the door. It was the frantic banging and screams of a worker asking to be let inside. 

“PLEASE OPEN UP! PLEASE HELP ME!” she begged, but Lance couldn’t look at the door. 

Instead, he went under the desk and look for the vent that the other was talking about. He found a small neck on the left side and torn it open to reveal a very rusty looking vent. But, Lance didn’t care he went through and pulled the panel back. He started to move, his heart beating as screams of the workers rained above him. 

“Newbie.. these androids… they’re something else… something so wrong… you need to get out….”


	6. Welco--o-me... H-h-o-m-m-e!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DESCRIPTION OF GORE. TRIGGERS MAY APPLY! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. 
> 
> So, here it is the last chapter. 
> 
> I'm hoping I wrapped this up well.... I'm REALLY HOPING I DID. 
> 
> Please comment bellow! Kudos are loved. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. With this, the story is over. 
> 
> Tumblr:KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

Lance wiggled through the vents, the record still going. But, it was silent and Lance felt tears falling down his face as the screams from up stairs were growing quiet. He could still hear one or two workers running, trying to find a way out while Lance struggled to move in the rusted vent. 

“Kid.... I’m going to whisper now... since I know you’re probably in the vents..... when you move through the vents... you’ll get to Allura’s office.... hide out there and barricade until the morning....” she spoke, her voice having a hint of deep fear. It almost made Lance stop his crawling, but adrenaline was still high and Lance refused to not make it. 

“I.... I won’t make it kid... shit... shit... I don’t want to die... I don’t.... please... Rolo.....” 

Lance did stop this time when he came to what looked like another hatch. He looked at the recorder, listening as he heard a struggle. The recorder stopped and Lance felt tears fall as the one person that helped him and got him through all of this... 

She didn’t make it. 

“Oh god... Oh god...” Lance spoke, jumping when he heard the sound of tearing coming from the end of the vents. With panic Lance opened the hatch and was about to pull himself up... when a pair of strong hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the vent for him.

“There you are.” came the relief, making Lance look in horror at Keith. 

Keith smiled, but his smile was distorted and his eyes showed something dark. The hands that were holding his arms tightened and Lance whimpered at the pain. Keith tilted his head at the whimper, before he looked Lance up and down. 

“Please... please let me go.... please let me go.... I don’t want to die... please let me go.” Lance begged, pulling away from Keith who continued to smile. It really was the look of genuine happiness, but blood was all over his body and the eyes... the eyes were dark and swirled with an evil that threatens to smother your forever. 

“Why would I let you go? I just got you back! Come... we need to fix you.” Keith informed, but Lance screamed and started thrashing in Keith’s hold. Keith kept Lance steady, dragging the other towards the closed door and opened it. Revealing the carnage that was right outside of the door and Lance was forced to see everything. 

Already as soon as the door opened Lance saw the door forcefully move a trail of intestines away and a pool of blood spreading into the office room they were in. Blood was smeared on the walls and Lance could see what looked like a piece of a hand towards the left. The smell was almost staggering and Lance instantly empty all the contents in his stomach onto the floor. 

“Oh no? Are you sick?” Keith asked, grabbing at Lance’s face when he was finished. 

Drool and other things spilled from Lance’s mouth as Keith looked him over. But, Lance kept his eyes on the dead ones that stared right back at him. Two more screams could be heard and Lance felt his whole body shake. Using surprise, Lance managed to get out of Keith’s hold and make start running as fast as he could. Behind him, he heard Keith let out a playful shout. 

“Oh! You want to play tag? Okay!” Keith spoke, his tone delighted and sadistic. 

Lance pulled out his phone and cursed when he saw no service. He looked around and almost puked again from the sight of the whole building. Blood was tainted in every corner and on every surface. Every so often Lance would see part of what he assumed were the workers left like trash on the ground. 

At one point, Lance almost smashed right into the siblings as they were torturing one of the workers alive. Their eyes looked up and Lance saw them hollowed out and glazed. Smiles were on their faces, but tears were strolling down their eyes as they looked at Lance. 

“Oh! You’re here! Matt, we need to finish this up!” Pidge explained, her voice so innocent and soft sounding. It almost sounded like a child in Lance ears as he watched the anguished looking man on the ground. His stomach was open and Pidge had a good hold of what looked like the man’s skin. Lance ran away just as he heard a sickening break of the mans ribs being broken into so that Matt could find the heart and ripe it out. 

Lance didn’t know where he was going. One minute he was in a room filled with arcade games and the next moment in was in the dinning hall. Lance looked at the clock, he just needed to run and avoid them. Then the other would come in the morning and he can get out, go to the police and....

“AH!” Lance screamed, slipping on something and smashing into the crimson liquid. Blinking in surprise, Lance look at what he tripped on to see that it was a human tongue. Without any warning he puked again as he tried to get up from the blood that now covered him. 

“I want... to go home...” Lance sobbed, fat tear rolling down his face as he thought about his family. 

He wanted to leave in order to call his family and tell them that he loved them. He wanted to tell them that he was sorry for walking out of them just because he was jealous. He wanted to tell his mother he was sorry for all the things that he said to her. He wanted to call his sister and have her hold him in her arms and tell him that it was alright. He wanted his older brother to reassure him that he was there and that he would protect him. He wanted his father’s kind smiles and warm hugs as he tells him advice. 

He wanted to back in his room and in his warm bed. He wanted to eat his mother’s amazing cooking and hear the stories from his aunts and uncles. He wanted to see their faces one more time and tell them how much he loved them and how they mattered to him. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to live and see them again. 

“I want to go home.” Lance sobbed, his voice croaking. 

“Oh Lance.” came a sorrowed voice. 

Hands were on him that were almost gentle and kind. Bringing him to a chest while they held him close and Lance sobbed harder as he felt no comfort form the embrace. Shiro held Lance close, while Keith place his own hand on Lance’s leg. Running circles in them in a reassuring way as he stared at the human with great concern. 

“Everything will be alright.” Shiro informed, kissing Lance’s forehead as he rocked the human. 

“You’ll be home soon.” Keith reassured, making Lance scream as he tried to get out of their holds. 

But, their gripes went from gentle to harsh and Lance struggled as he was lifted in the air. He sobbed and screamed, lashing out his words to them as they carried him back towards storage room. The room that didn’t have a camera and only held the supplies. But, when Lance looked he noticed that in a very far corner of the room. Right behind the generator, was a latch that opened up towards something bellow. 

“NO! NO! Please! No! Keith! Shiro! Please!” Lance sobbed, scrambling to prevent himself from going inside the dark abyss bellow. A part of his screamed that if he was forced down there, then that would be it. 

“It’s alright, ssssshhhhhhh.” Shiro comforted, kissing Lance eyes before resting his forehead against Lances. 

“They tried to take you from us.... we won’t let it happen again. We’ll be together forever and ever. We’ll take care of you.” Shiro informed, nuzzling Lance’s cheek and getting the blood that was on his face onto Lance’s face. 

Keith soon brought the resisting human into his own arms as they worked to get his feet in first. “I promised you many things Lance. I won’t even break those promises to you.” Keith whispered, hugging as Lance thrashed in his arms as he was slowly inched through the entrance of the basement. Lance looked at his legs and noticed that Hunk’s hands were on them and he felt himself go into a panic. 

When he was finally through, all he saw was darkness. He knew the other were around as many still had a hold on him along with the glowing of their eyes. Lance didn’t know how it could happen but the down stairs smelled even worse than the upstairs. It was so putrid that he wanted to puke, but after puking twice there was nothing left to do so. 

Suddenly, he was placed on something cold and being strapped down and Lance struggled once again to stop it. All around Keith and Shiro were whispering to him, telling him things that he didn’t want to hear and that gave him no comfort. These... these monsters weren’t the children from long ago. No, they were murdered a long time ago. 

In their place were monsters that wore human faces. 

“Matt, Pidge is everything ready?” Shiro asked, his hand smoothing over Lance hair as he whimpered and sobbed. 

“Yes! The equipment is set up and ready, should we turn on the lights?” Matt offered. 

“We probably should do that, maybe it will help ease his fear?” Hunk offered, though his voice was quiet and on the other side of the room. With an agreement grunt from Keith the room flashed a bit and soft lights turned on in the basement. 

Lance was blinded at first, his vision adjusting to everything when he screamed once again. It as like a basement out of those horror cult films with symbols all around the walls and rusted tolls surrounding him. A medical light was above and Lance once again begged for them to stop. 

“I want my mom and dad....” Lance sobbed, getting little shushes from Shiro as he leaned down to kiss Lance’s forehead. 

“You don’t need them anymore Lance....” Shiro spoke, his voice distorted and Lance watched in horror as his eyes became hollowed. The silver shined and yet the eye seemed to fill with black as the creature caressed his face. Shiro leaned down to whisper to Lance, just as Lance stared in terror as Pidge and Matt started getting the equipment ready. 

“You have us now Lance and we’re never letting you go.” Shiro smiled, before covering Lance’s eyes. 

“Just breathe.... this might hurt just a little bit.” Keith spoke, holding down Lance’s arms. 

“Wait! Please! If you care about me! You wouldn’t do this to me! You would let me go!” Lance sobbed, thrashing when he hear something turn on. It sounded like a few machines and already his clothes were being torn off and thrown to the ground in disgust. 

“Oh Lance, it’s because we love you that we’re doing this.” Keith informed, making Lance turn over towards where he herd the other’s voice. 

“We’re going to take such good care of you and you’ll be loved forever Lance.... believe me... not even death will be able to ripe us apart.” Keith spoke, before Lance felt the other nod his head towards someone. 

Lance held his breathe when something cold was being painted on him and something that felt like freezing metal pressed against his chest. Lance allowed a few more whimpers for help to pass through his lips before pain coursed through his body. 

 

“They’ve did a number on them this time.” 

“They always do.” Allura whispered, watching the blood getting clean from the walls and floors of the establishment. She waved the other off and started walking down the hallways, checking to see that the new equipment was coming in. Everyone had guilt in their eyes as they helped clean up the bodies of the people that were carefully chosen up off the floor. 

“They were chosen because no one would miss them.” Allura thought, as she walked carefully towards the back rooms. Her footsteps were light as they walked and yet made such heavy sounds as she crossed the large and very storage room. She made her way towards the hatch, pulling it up and placing her medical mask on before she descended down the steps. 

One look in the room and Allura knew that the rebirth was a complete success. She placed a gentle hand on Hunk’s shoulders, allowing the other to go back up the stairs followed by the siblings before she carefully made her way towards the medical table in the room. 

“A success right?” Allura asked, looking at the very lithe body that was on the medical table. The body was completely covered in blood and Allura had to use all her strength from not flinching at the sight of human skin and bits of organs pushed to the side of the room. It was joined by the moldy and black lumps of remains much smaller than an adult. 

“Yes, the Prince needs his rest for a few days. But, everything went well.” Shiro spoke, love evident on his voice as he stared down at the limp figure. Keith was too busy telling the other about all the things that would happen for now on in order to give their prince good dreams as he slept. 

“Wonderful! I’ve already had the outfits made and they’re being sent. Everything will be cleaned and ready to open next week.” Allura informed, she soon left the place watching as Shiro leaned down to kiss the whimpering body on the table. 

Once she was in her office though, she closed the small vent and sat on her office chair. Allura allowed the fake expression on her face shatter as she looked down at all the photos of the people who had died this week. Even one of their own, the elderly woman at the bakery died at the hands of the creatures that were down stairs in the basement. 

“You were the one that they asked specifically.... I’m so sorry Lance....” Allura whispered, looking at the photo. One old and crumpled that she had managed to salvage the day her father became a creature she couldn’t recognize anymore. But, like him, she was no longer human for no human would allow such things to continue happening. 

“I’m so sorry....” Allura sobbed, placing her head into her folded arms as she clutched the picture. It was a picture of several smiling children with a man standing at the corner looking at them intently. 

 

Welcome to the Garrison Piiizzz-... Piii-.... ......... .... someone help me.... 

Welcome to the Garrison Pizzeria! We have a new character joining us today! Prince Lance has finally come to be with his Paladins! 

We hope you come and join the fun that space has to over! 

And we that hope that you-... yo-.. your... sttaaa..... ..... 

 

..... ..... ... I want... to go... home....


End file.
